


drag me down

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Mermaids, Merman!Kuroo, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: [fanart] Lost at sea, a young sailor finds himself rescued by a very unlikely creature indeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [social_monstrosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_monstrosity/pseuds/social_monstrosity) in the [selfcestfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/selfcestfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> What happens when a sailor caught out at sea, is rescued by a merman that looks exactly like him? He'll blame it on the prolonged exposure to sea water.  
> __
> 
> This can be rated however you'd like!!

**Author's Note:**

> DID Y'ALL NOTICE THAT KUROO IS PART CATFISH. 
> 
> I had grand ideas for this but, uh, comics are not my strong point so I settled on this. I hope you like it :>


End file.
